narutojourneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Shizaku Namikaze/Past
Physical Appearance Genin Shizaku is a mid-height kid with dark black hair that has dodger-blue highlights at the ends. He is usually wearing a black jacket with a blue hood. He also wears black pants that go to his ankles. He has his kunai pouch in his upper right leg. Which he sometimes switches to his left arm because he thinks it is faster. He usually wears his headband on his forehead but sometimes he wears it on his upper right arm. Chunin He now wears a basic grey/navy blue T-shirt with black pants. He still wears his kunai pouch on his right thigh and his headband on his forehead. He also wears the white tape on his wrists with black gloves slightly over that. Sometime he wears a black cloak similar to that of what his father wears sometimes. Personality Shizaku is a usually an upbeat kid however he likes to do things alone some times. He usually keeps to himself, reason why not much is known about him. Sometimes he likes to disappear into the woods to think about things and train alone. Background Childhood Background As a kid Shizaku always loved to explore new places, even if they seemed scary to others, he would simply jump right in. Shizaku loved to train as a kid. He would always go in his family's backyard and practice using Kunai and Shurikens at a large oak tree they had in their yard. Academy Days During Shizaku's academy days he was an excellent student. Since he didn't care to do much of the work that was instructed unless it sounded appealing to him (which it rearly did). Around this time was also when Shizaku's father spent a lot of time training Shizaku. Shizaku's father taught Shizaku basic Fuinjutsu and basic Space-Time Ninjutsu. Since Shizaku's father was left with Minato's spare Flying Thunder God Kunais and was taught how to make them. It was pretty easy to teach Shizaku Space-Time Ninjutsu, even though it took a little more than a month to simply learn the basics. However, the day after Shizaku's Graduation from the academy, his father and mother left on an important mission and haven't been seen since. Jinchuriki Background Shizaku's Tailed Beast is not an ordinary one. All those times Naruto's Nine tails appeared it released a bit of it's chakra into the air. The chakra traveled all around the world and to different places. Until, for some reason it became attracted to Shizaku's Special Chakra. it enfused itself with the Special Chakra creating a new Chakra and a new Nine Tails variation, Karamu. And every time the nine tails chakra escaped. The Chakra floated around the world. It is different from Sora's nine tails chakra because his is purely Nine Tails chakra while mine is infused with special chakra similar to naruto's mother's chakra. Due to the mixture of the special chakra and the nine tail's chakra. It is not vastly inferior to the Nine Tails, more like a variation acually. But Shizaku has yet to control it. Even though it's name is "Demon" that does not mean it is more crazy than the Nine Tails. Since the Nine Tails was based around hatred, Demon Nine Tails is based around pure chaos. It got the name "Demon" due to the overwhelming power with all the chaos around. It feeds off chaos and turns it into great Chakra, like the Nine tails does with hatred. Stories/Arcs Rouge Strike Arc Well it began after a few new genin finally got into teams. Shizaku's team is called "Team Uchiha" since he and his teammates were from the Uchiha Clan. We went on several mission with other genin as well. Such as Conner and Immited. There were hard mission as well such as "Farmer Guidence" where we ended up meeting one of the Rebellion's side-leaders, Kira Raiyami. It was a challenge but Team Uchiha and Conner and Immited Senju were able to cut one of his arms off and made him run away. Another interesting mission was backing up some fellow leaf ninja who were fighting off rouges while they were training. It was a large challenge with the number of rouges there were and how many injured leaf ninja there where. But we managed to stop most of them leaving the others to run off with their tails between their legs. Later on after Zan lost control of his tailed beast after seeing Immited Senju fighting, he went crazy, allowing it to run partially free. Shizaku, Immited, Conner, Kyumi, Kazeto and Hokage Naruto went to the Turtle island,the place where Naruto and Killer B once trained with their tailed beast. While training Conner was threatening to kill Kyumi, a fellow team member. So Shizaku lost control of his tailed beast and went crazy. He later on got control of his beast, after Karamu kept telling him to calm down. This allowed Shizaku to master four of his nine tails. Meaning the maximum number of Chakra tails Shizaku can control at once is four. Along with Zan, who was able to control three of his seven tails. Hokage Naruto said that he was impressed at how they were able to control the tailed beast at such a young age and that they will eventually learn to control the full Tailed Beast Form. Chunin Exams Arc This is where it all comes down to, the Chunin Exams. It starts off with Kyumi, Immited, Conner, Zan, Hadou, Rennie and Shizaku going to Tanigakure for the Chunin Exams. Part One: This is the survival test of the Chunin Exams. Where Team Uchiha must gain two different scrolls and make it to the tower in the center. They had only two days to do so. And they had to fight many Genin from other villages. They managed to gain food and water from a river the followed all the way to the tower. They also had to fight a giant snake with other genin just to survive. It took them a while to get there but they made it with two light scrolls and a dark scroll in hand! 'Part Two:'This is the Preliminaries where Shizaku had to fight against Immited. It was a fierce fight against Immited. Shizaku had to use Space-Time Ninjutsu because Immited kept throwing crazy spears at him. It went though the battle turning the arena into different elements, like first it became snow, then water, then ice all due to Shizaku and Immited's Chakra Natures. Near the end Shizaku froze the stadium with Immited in it. The used Rasengan to cause massive damage to Immited. Immited then used his ultimate jutsu. So Shizaku had to counter with Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. All the clones clashed fiercely, but it finished with Shizaku using Kunai with paper bombs to knock immited into a wood substitution and him forfeiting rather than getting killed. 'Part Three:'The final stage...Zan vs Shizaku. Two best friends/rivals must face off in the final fight. It begins with a basic fight, Shizaku throws Thunder God Kunai all over the stadium and then strikes Zan with quick Kunai Paper Bomb strikes. Wearing him out. He used a fire ball jutsu which ended up burning a tree, creating a large smoke screen throughout the arena. Zan charges at Shizaku though the smoke screen and tries to slam him from above with a fist of chakra but Shizaku counters with a large rasengan. Both have their Bijuu Chakra released and colide with full strength. In the end they colide on final time, both with three Bijuu Chakra tails released and cause a large explosion which is contained by the referee using Glass Style. In the end it is Shizaku who wins, with barely any energy left. And Shizaku is promoted for Chunin not only for winning his final battle but for his strategy while fighting. And the thought he put into his actions instead of blaintly charging at the opponent. However, soon after Zan says he must leave the village for a bit to kill his father...and so the true story begins... The War Contract Arc Zan's father Dokai was spreading a fake contract around the Kage to create a war between themselves. Once he reached each of the great nations, they lead a charge against Konohagakure. Once there, a large fight broke out between the great nations, but Hokage Naruto stopped them. When realizing the plan wouldn't work, Dokai comes out and summons the Gedo Mazo. Which is then fought by several Leaf Jonin and several Genin, counting Shizaku, Zan, Conner, and a few others. Shizaku used his four tailed Jinchuriki mode just to barely do anything to the Gedo Mazo. After a short fight to no avail. Dokai and the Gedo Mazo disappeared and will probably be seen again shortly... Quotes Abilities *'Skilled Swordsman: '''Shizaku can weild a sword with great ease. He is very skilled at weilding swords and can slice an enemy in two in the blink of an eye. *'Extreme Speed: 'One of Shizaku's main strengths is his speed. He can take an opponent out with ease, without anyone realizing it. His speed is faster than most Shinobi however is surpassed by the Fourth Hokage as well as his father. Combine his Swordsmanship and Speed you have a dangerous opponent. *'Basic Strength: 'Shizaku's Strength is fairly basic. Nothing too supperior about his strength since he usually focuses more on his speed and swordsmanship in a battle. *'Advanced Taijutsu: 'Shizaku's has excelent taijutsu skills. He is good at hand to hand combat since he is quick and nimble. *'Advanced Fūinjutsu: 'Shizaku is pretty good at Sealing Techniques from being taught many as a child while training with his father. After a year of experiments with Sealing Techniques Shizaku was able to create his own technique using a Chaos Dimension Seal which he personally created as well. *'Excelent Ninjutsu: 'Ninjutsu is one of Shizaku's main strong points since he uses Ninjutsu often when fighting an opponent. This helps since Shizaku prefers long range ambush attacks rather than short range attacks, even though he is skilled in Taijutsu. *'Jinchuriki Skills: '''Shizaku is skilled with his Jinchuriki, since he is friends with his Jinchuriki is helps out a lot. Shizaku however has only been able to barely master four of the nine chakra tails. Stats Missions }} Gallery Demon_Nine_Tails.png|Shizaku's tailed beast. Demon Nine Tails. Shizaku.jpg|Shizaku when he was a Genin Shizaku_(Chunin).png|Shizaku as a Chunin Shizaku Chaos Eye.jpeg|Shizaku when he is pissed. Weapons Fuma Shuriken.jpg|Fuma Shuriken Lightning Blade.jpg|Chakra Blade Shizaku's Tanto.png|Shizaku's specialized Tanto